harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucius Malfoy
Age Lucius is born in 1954 or late 1953 (age mentioned in book 5), so he started at Hogwarts in 1965 or 1966, no 1967 and was in his sixth or seventh year when Snape and co. was in their first year. Prefect can be also sixth and seventh year. Or is it mentioned that he was just fifth year when the Marauders, Snape and Lily started at Hogwarts? :It is not mentioned what year Lucius is in, just that he has a prefect's badge glinting on his chest. Please sign your edits with four tildes (~) thanks! --Margiechocoholic Owl me! 09:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Prison When was Lucius sent to Azkaban? 1996? Ajrand (Signal) 21:09, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :The Battle of the Department of Mysteries was in the summer of 1996, and Lucius was captured following it (Order of the Phoenix spans from the summer of 1995 to the summer of 1996). - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:33, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Saying the killing curse In the movie they have Lucius Malfoy saying the killing curse when he set his house elf free. --Lupin & Kingsley 23:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes they did. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 10:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yes he did: In the books, he instead lunged at Harry. -- [[User:Madam Hooch|'Madam Hooch']] (''Which Broomstick'') I didn't know he wuz in azkaban! When did dis happen! YIKES! :P :This happened after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Oh, and please sign your message with 4 tildes (`) [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 10:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Animagus or Patronus? In Deathly Hallows, Snape and Yaxley see a white peacock on the bush. They comment, "He always did himself well, Lucius. Peacocks...". Could this possibly be a patronus, pet or animagus? 03:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope, just pets. -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 04:06, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Two wands? In the Battle at the Dept. of Mysteries in the film, Lucius Malfoy clearly has two wands ( http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/File:DeathEatersBattle.jpg ). I watched the scene earlier today but couldn't tell where it comes from. Any suggestions? 03:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC)Oseph It's the main body of his cane. He was using it to block Sirius's jinxes, while attacking with his wand. Jayden Matthews 07:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Infobox The infobox is repeatably changed to Ministry of Magic. Lucius didn´t work. He used his money to influence it, but didn´t actually work there. Do you think we should change it to the Slytherin one? He left the Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts.--Rodolphus 10:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it was somewhat a last minute change of allegiance. Perhaps the Dark Wizard infobox instead? :While we're on the subject of the recent changes, I'd just like to point out a few things: :1 - Lucius' job and the Ministry. :: ::Does that sound more like an advisor, or a lobbyist? As Rodolphus already said, Lucius used his status and money to INFLUENCE things at the Ministry, but the last CONFIRMED job he held (other than Death Eater) was on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, which he was fired from in mid-1993. :2 - Lucius, not so bad? ::In 1992, Lucius sent Tom Riddle's diary to Hogwarts in part to purge the school of Muggle-borns, knowing full-well that a Muggle-born was killed the last time the Chamber was opened. Not to mention his eagerness to hand Harry and his friends over to Voldemort just to get back on his good side in Deathly Hallows, again knowing full-well what Voldemort would do to them. Just because he doesn't have the same casual bloodlust as Bellatrix and Greyback doesn't mean he isn't capable of murder. And, if you're going to include film canon, there's also his attempted use of Avada Kedavra on Harry before Dobby stops him. :3 - 2 wands? No. ::In the OotP film, Lucius draws his wand from his cane and duels with Sirius and Harry in the Department of Mysteries. Now, it is speculated that his cane may have some magical properties, as he IS wielding it during the duel, and when Harry disarms him of it, Sirius says "Nice one" even though Lucius still has his wand (until Sirius disarms him of it a moment later). However, this is still unverified speculation. At no point, film or book, is he shown duelling with two wands at once. :4 - Spacing ::The article doesn't need five to ten spaces between each section. 'Nuff said. :Sorry for going into a bit of a rant here, but I don't want to see this continue into a pointless edit war. - Nick O'Demus 11:22, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I haven't formed a definite opinion as to which infobox should be used for Lucius. I agree that Lucius's defection was eleventh-hour, but his motivation was his desire to protect Draco, which is similar to how Snape initially defected because he wanted to protect Lily, not simply because it was the right thing to do. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 12:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: I definitely think the MoM infobox doesn't belong. According to HPW:LG, the "newest" infobox that fits should be used. Since he was fired from his position in 1993, he wouldn't be affiliated with it by 1998. So I agree: either the Death Eater or Dark Wizard infobox is appropriate. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 15:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Plus, it's not specified whether the Hogwarts Board of Governors works for the Ministry or is a separate organization. - Nick O'Demus 09:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I totally disagree! MoM does suit him. He was removed from the post, but he worked as a counsellor to Cornelius Fudge. He wasn't truthfully loyal to Voldemort, he just wanted to protect Draco!! Please allow it! ::Then prove it. Cite a direct quote or passage that supports that Lucius was actively employed by Fudge as an advisor, as opposed to just using his money and influence to lobby the Ministry for what he wanted. - Nick O'Demus 13:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Nick! You really have not read the books. Malfoy was a Ministry official. Many fans across the world would recognize Malfoy as a member of the MoM! He worked as Hogwarts Governor and was an advisor for the Ministry. How come Umbridge said to Snape that she heard good things about him. From who! Malfoy. From where! The MoM! Who ever posted above please sign your posts. Anyways, I agree with Cubs Fan and Nick, The appropriate infobox is, Death Eater or Dark Wizard. --Profiteor 15:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Aaa. Malfoy was never referred to (as I'm aware of, and please correct me if I'm wrong) as a Ministry official. Also, the Board of Governors is not once referred to as being affiliated to the Ministry. If the Board was under the Ministry, Fudge wouldn't have to create the post of High Inquisitor in '95, because he would already be able to control the school. Also, as Nick pointed out, Lucius used his money to influence Fudge. As evidenced in OP, Lucius went to the Ministry to talk personally to Fudge after Harry's hearing. As Fudge worked closely with Umbridge (she was his Senior Undersecretary), it would seem likely that Lucius had eventually met her during one of those meetings with Fudge. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Nick, Seth and Starstuff and would think the Dark Wizard infobox fits best.--Rodolphus 16:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi everybody! I agree with Nick, Profiteor, Seth, Starstuff, Rodolphus and Cubs Fan. There is no source that says he was officially employed by the Ministry. And even if he were, that employment would most certainately have ceased when he was arrested. His most major, and last known affilliation throught the series is the Death Eaters, and that's how I think it should stay. Jayden Matthews 17:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hello Jayden! Hmmm. I remember something. In CoS/f Lucius says "See you at work." to Arthur at Flourish and Blotts. This implies he worked at the Ministry by 1992. However, as Jayden pointed out, he was most likely sacked when he was arrested in '96, so this isn't his most recent affiliation. As he also defected the DE, I do not agree he continues with the DE infobox. I would change it to either Slytherin or Wizard infobox, as it's assumed he also stopped practising the Dark Arts after the end of the Second War. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC)´ ::Well, the "See you at work" line is only from the film, not the book, although there doesn't seem to be anything that directly contradicts the implication. Could this then be taken as support that the Hogwarts Board of Governors are in fact part of the Ministry of Magic, likely under the Department of Magical Education? It should be worth at least a "Behind the Scenes" mention in those articles. However, that still doesn't support the insistance that he was working for Fudge as an advisor in 1994-1995. - Nick O'Demus I´d say Slytherin. Same procedure as with Cissy,his wife.--Rodolphus 18:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I think Ministry official. Umbridge was sacked yet we still have her down as a MoM. Y not Malfoy! I still think we should use his house affiliation (as we did with Narcissa and other House of Black members) and change Umbridge to the Wizard one.--Rodolphus 16:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I think the house infoboxes should only be used by those who either study or work at Hogwarts, and wizard for Umbridge and dark wizard for Malfoy. Jayden Matthews 16:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :So far, the infobox candidates discussed are: #Death Eater (deserted in mid-1998) #Ministry of Magic (fired in mid-1993) #Dark Wizard #Slytherin #Wizarding individual :Does anyone else feel this should go to a formal vote? - Nick O'Demus 08:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *'Administrative warning': While I will not be entering the discussion on what infobox best suits Malfoy, I will say two things. Firstly, the choice has to be both backed by a community consensus, and by canon statements. This may include pointing to specific references to back up your claim. Speculation will not be allowed. Secondly, any editor attempting to change the current infobox before a decision is reached will be blocked for a week to stop further disruption to the article. This does not include edits to restore the status quo. If the infobox is changed again without consensus, the article will be locked for editing to anyone but administrators until a decision is reached. I am watching. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 16:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I'd say Dark Wizard. He may have defected from the Death Eaters at the last minute, but he did so to save his own skin. I very much doubt that Lucius would have put a life time of predjudice behind him just because Voldemort died. Draco tells Harry and Ron that his father collects dark artifacts, he was responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets and releasing the Basilisk even though he beleived Voldemort was dead, and Dobby refers to the Malfoy family as Dark Wizards. Jayden Matthews 09:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :As no one opposes, I'm going to change it to "Dark Wizard". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) No, he was a Dark wizard as the time he was also a Death Eater. He left the Dark Arts as he wasn't imprisoned, so the last affiliation is Slytherin. I forgot again to put my name. User:Quirinus Quirrell Infobox I think that we should have a Slytherin infobox. User:Best Wizard So, I'm gonna change it! User:Best Wizard I agree with Quirell and Best Wizard. We have to change it, as no one opposes! User:Greatest wizard of all time‎. The infobox has already been decided on. So do not change it. Also, do you really think we can't tell that you're the same person? Jayden Matthews 09:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Consensus was already reached on this issue, and the admins have already said they will block anyone who violates that consensus. Also, there is a policy regarding multiple User accounts, I suggest you read it. - Nick O'Demus 09:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) In prison in 1995? I read that Lucius Malfoy was in The Order of The Phoenix imprisoned, but he escaped isn't it? With that black smoke. Why didn't he escaped?--Station7 18:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :He was imprisoned following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He only escaped Azkaban in '97 (Deathly Hallows). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 03:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Death? Snitchseeker has released an audio interview with Jason Issacs. who havily implies that Lucius will die in the DH film, direcctly contradicting cannon. Link Should we write something in the BTS section?--Rodolphus 16:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Absoloutley, if it's verifiable. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 18:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I have a problem!! I have a complete problem!! The Malfoys are my fav. charectors!! Lucuis has good hair and Draco is just cute. But I have a question. What made Draco and Lucius trade sides at the last min?? I dnt remember reading bout it. Thx!! :Voldemort treated the Malfoy family awfully from HBP on. He used the threat of death to get Draco to attempt to kill Dumbledore. After being treated as such for some time, Draco did not want to play anymore. Lucius and Narcissa defect when VOldemort would not let them look for Draco during the battle of Hogwarts. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 23:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC)